Current methods of monitoring transmitter output powers over the air can be costly and cumbersome when it comes to testing radio frequency (RF) transmitters in the field. Existing designs are costly and not always meant to be removed from a laboratory. These issues are addressed in the present disclosure by providing a small and unobtrusive probe that is cost-efficient and capable of being placed by transmitters inside or out outside the lab.
In one embodiment of the present disclosure a system adapted for use with an electromagnetic transmitter and receiver system is provided comprising, an electromagnetic transmitter and receiver system comprising an antenna, wherein the electromagnetic transmitter and receiver system is adapted to produce a transmitted radio frequency (“RF”) signal for antenna pattern measurement which is transmitted through the antenna; at least one measurement probe disposed inside a case, the at least one measurement probe including a plurality of electronic components adapted to perform one or more antenna pattern measurements such that an RF signal emission pattern of the transmitted RF signal is not actively distorted; wherein the case, with the probe dispose therein, is located at first distance from the electromagnetic transmitter, the first distance not exceeding a dynamic range associated with an energy characteristic of the RF signal provided by the electromagnetic transmitter and measured by the at least one measurement probe, wherein the dynamic range includes a threshold distance in which the transmitted RF signal is detectable by the at least one measurement probe; an output section coupled to the at least one measurement probe, the output section adapted to send results indicating the antenna pattern measurement received by the at least one measurement probe to a remote location away from the electromagnetic transmitter and receiver system for recording and analysis, the analysis comprising producing an antenna pattern measurement for the electromagnetic transmitter and receiver system; wherein the receiver is adapted to produce the antenna pattern measurement to be read by an output signal analyzer configured to record and analyze the antenna pattern measurements.
In another embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of testing a transmitter output voltage signal over-the-air (“OTA”) is provided comprising, providing a device under test including a transmitter and at least one antenna; determining a dynamic range capacity of a measurement probe with respect to the device under test; determining a test location placement of the measurement probe with respect to the device under test based upon the dynamic range capacity and a predetermined range of output of the device under test wherein the test location placement is within the range such that the measurement probe will not receive a transmitted radio frequency (“RF”) signal outside of the dynamic range capacity; operating the device under test and the measurement probe to produce a plurality of transmitter output voltage signals representing one or more antenna pattern measurements of an RF signal provided by the transmitter of the device under test; recording the transmitter output voltage signals using a output signal analyzer; and analyzing the recorded transmitter output voltage signals by comparing the actual transmitter output voltage signals to an expected transmitter output voltage signal to diagnose functionality of the transmitter.
In yet another embodiment of the present disclosure a method of testing a transmitter (“Tx”) output voltage signal over-the-air (“OTA”) is provided comprising, designing a measurement probe comprising a single printed circuit board (“PCB”) comprising: an integrated broadband antenna adapted to receive a transmitted radio frequency (“RF”) signal energy; an RF attenuator configured to modify an input power level of the transmitted RF signal energy; a radio frequency detector; a demodulating logarithmic amplifier configured to convert the RF signal energy received by the integrated broadband antenna to a decibel-scaled voltage signal; an operational amplifier configured to invert and upscale the decibel-scaled voltage signal of the demodulating logarithmic amplifier; and a signal analyzer adapted to analyze an output signal of the operational amplifier; providing a device under test including a transmitter and at least one antenna; determining a dynamic range capacity of a measurement probe with respect to the device under test; determining a test location placement of the a measurement probe with respect to the device under test based upon the dynamic range capacity and a predetermined range of output of the device under test, wherein the test location placement will be within the range such that the measurement probe will not receive a transmitted radio frequency (“RF”) signal outside of the dynamic range capacity; operating the device under test and the measurement probe to produce a plurality of transmitter output voltage signals representing one or more antenna pattern measurements of an RF signal provided by the transmitter of the device under test; recording the transmitter output voltage signals using a output signal analyzer; and analyzing the recorded transmitter output voltage signals by comparing the actual transmitter output voltage signals to an expected transmitter output voltage signal to diagnose functionality of the transmitter.
In yet another embodiment of the present disclosure a method of testing transmitter (“Tx”) output voltage signals over-the-air (“OTA”) is provided comprising, providing a measurement probe disposed on printed circuit board (“PCB”); placing the measurement probe at a first distance away from a device under test wherein the first distance is based on at least one of a dynamic range capacity and a predetermined range of a radio frequency (“RF”) signal provided by a transmitter of the device under test; wherein placement of the measurement probe does not exceed at least one of the dynamic range capacity and the predetermined range of the RF signal provided by the transmitter, wherein the measurement probe does not measure the transmitted RF signal if the first distance is outside of at least one of the dynamic range capacity and the predetermined range; providing a direct current voltage to a first test point on the PCB; setting a signal generator power level to −90 decibel-milliwatt (“dBm”); coupling a signal generator output to second test point on the PCB and providing an RF signal, by way of the signal generator, the RF signal having a desired frequency; recording a voltage output signal measured by a signal analyzer at a third test point and at a fourth test point, wherein the signal analyzer includes at least one of an oscilloscope, a voltmeter, a data logger, and an analog to digital converter; increasing the power level of a signal provided by the signal generator by a factor of 4 decibels (“dB”) wherein at least one measurement is performed by the signal analyzer when the signal generator power level is set to +14 dBm; and producing a graph including the power with respect to the voltage for each voltage output signal measured at the third and fourth test points, the graph providing an RF signal power with respect to an RF signal voltage of the device under test.
In yet another embodiment of the present disclosure an electromagnetic transmitter and receiver system is provided comprising, a transmitter including a first antenna, the transmitter adapted to transmit a radio frequency (“RF”) signal for antenna pattern measurement; an enclosure device located at a first distance from the transmitter; a receiver enclosed by the enclosure device, wherein the receiver is adapted to receive the transmitted RF signal for antenna pattern measurement; a second antenna coupled to the receiver and comprising a first section and a second section, a plurality of first conductors supported by the first section and a plurality of second conductors supported by the second section, each of the conductors having a closed portion and an open portion wherein each first conductor on the first section is electrically coupled to at least one of the second conductors on the second section; at least one measurement probe coupled to the receiver, the at least one measurement probe configured to perform antenna pattern measurement on the received RF signal without changing the emission pattern of the first and second antenna; wherein placement of the enclosure device relative to the transmitter is based on a dynamic range associated with an RF signal energy transmitted by way of the first antenna such that the enclosure device is placed in proximity to the transmitter to ensure the RF signal is capable of detection by the second antenna; and a signal output section coupled to the receiver and adapted to send data signals from the receiver to a remote location for recording and analysis, the data signals indicating the antenna pattern measurement measured by the at least one measurement probe; wherein the receiver includes at least one test point adapted to output one or more data signals corresponding to the antenna pattern measurement, the one or more data signals capable of being read by a signal analyzer.
In yet another embodiment of the present disclosure a transmitter (“Tx”) Over-The-Air (“OTA”) measurement probe is provided comprising, a first antenna for receiving transmitted radio frequency (“RF”) signal energy, the first antenna comprising a first section and a second section, a plurality of first conductors supported by the first section and a plurality of second conductors supported by the second section, each of the conductors having a closed portion and an open portion wherein each first conductor on the first section is electrically coupled to at least one of the second conductors on the second section; a printed circuit board (“PCB”) electrically coupled to the first antenna, the PCB adapted to receive transmitted RF signal energy by way of the first antenna; a receiver circuit disposed on the PCB, the receiver circuit including: an RF attenuator configured to modify the input power level of the received RF signal energy; a demodulating logarithmic amplifier (“DLA”) configured to convert the received RF signal energy from the first antenna into a decibel-scaled voltage signal; an operational amplifier configured to invert and upscale the output power of the DLA; and an signal output section adapted to output one or more data signals indicating the output signal of the operational amplifier, the data signals corresponding to an antenna pattern measurement of the transmitted RF signal energy; and wherein the signal output section is further adapted to send the one or more data signals from the receiver to a remote location for recording and analysis, the data signals indicating the antenna pattern measurement; wherein the receiver circuit includes at least one test point adapted to output the one or more data signals corresponding to the antenna pattern measurement, the one or more data signals capable of being read by a signal analyzer.
In yet another embodiment of the present disclosure a method of manufacturing an integrated broadband antenna is provided comprising, providing a first antenna section including a first coupling slot; providing a second antenna section including a second coupling slot; fastening a first group of conductors to the first antenna section such that the first group of conductors are supported by the first antenna section and fastening a second group of conductors to the second antenna section such that the second group of conductors are supported by the second antenna section, a plurality of the conductors in the first and second groups each including a closed portion and an open portion; coupling, by way of the first coupling slot, the first antenna section to the second antenna section; coupling, by way of the second coupling slot, the second antenna section to the first antenna section; electrically coupling, by way of a plurality of solder joints, the plurality of conductors in the first group to the plurality of conductors in the second group, wherein each of the plurality of solder joints are intermediate the open portion of the first group of conductors and the open portion of the second group of conductors; wherein an angle between the first group of conductors and the second group of conductors does not exceed 90 degrees; and electrically coupling the first antenna section to a radio frequency (“RF”) signal measuring circuit of a printed circuit board (“PCB”) the measuring circuit including a measurement probe comprising: an RF attenuator configured to vary an input power level of the RF signal; a demodulating logarithmic amplifier (“DLA”) configured to convert the RF signal into a decibel-scaled voltage signal; and an operational amplifier configured to invert and upscale the decibel-scaled voltage signal of the demodulating logarithmic amplifier.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.